Goodbyes from the Silent Land
by PrairieLily
Summary: Post Twilight, Pre Kill Ari... Kate returns to say goodbye to each member of the team. August 2006 update, a post Kill Ari epilogue has been added at a reviewer's request. Thanks to all for the beautiful reviews!
1. Jimmy Palmer

**Title: **Goodbyes from the Silent Land

**Rating: **T for language

**Disclaimer: **Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Kate, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Ari are not my characters.

**Summary**: Kate returns after Twilight to say goodbye. Each member of the team is featured.

**Author's note: **This was written the summer of 2005, before Kill Ari (either part) aired. At this point, many details about how post-Twilight episodes would proceed were not yet known. Consider this to be a sort've alternate universe then! The opening poem, "Remember," is not mine, and was gorgeously and eloquently written by Christina Rossetti.

* * *

_**Remember me when I am gone away,**_

_**Gone far away into the silent land;**_

_**When you can no more hold me by the hand,**_

_**Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.**_

_**Remember me when no more day by day**_

_**You tell me of our future that you planned:**_

_**Only remember me: you understand**_

_**It will be too late to counsel then or pray.**_

_**Yet if you should forget me for a while**_

_**And afterwards remember, do not grieve:**_

_**For if the darkness and corruption leave**_

_**A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,**_

_**Better by far that you should forget and smile**_

_**Than that you should remember and be sad.**_

_**... Christina Rossetti**_

**

* * *

**

**Jimmy Palmer**

Kate stood in the shadows. Her funeral was scheduled two days hence, and she wanted to make sure that they were all ready to say goodbye to her.

Her first visit. The youngest, the most sensitive.

One might think, with a description like that, that she was saying goodbye to Timothy McGee. But no, she wanted to pay a visit to one of theirs whose last memory of her would be the most corrupted.

She watched, smiling sadly, as Jimmy Palmer put her to bed. She had been there earlier that evening, when he had sadly looked at Ducky, and said, "At the risk of getting myself fired, Dr. Mallard… please, go home. I can take it from here." Ducky had looked at him, indescribable sadness in his eyes, and nodded. He at first seemed about to protest, but then thought better of it. He could admit when Mr. Palmer was right about something. "Thank you Jimmy, my boy." He had then reached out and clasped the young assistant's shoulder briefly, then turned, and slowly walked out of autopsy.

She had never seen Ducky look so old and tired.

Jimmy had watched him leave, then sighed heavily, and sat himself down. She watched as he leaned over, pulling off his glasses and putting his face in his hands, and cried a river over a woman that he had known for only a short time. After a few moments of allowing himself the luxury of falling apart, he pulled himself together, slowly got up, and moved over to the drawer where her body lay.

"I'm so so sorry… I tried, Agent Todd, I really did. I tried to treat you with as much dignity as I could. But there just isn't much dignity to be had in this place." Kate appreciated the gesture more than she could say, but she tried anyway.

"Jimmy?" she said softly. Jimmy looked up and shook his head. "Jimmy?" she repeated, this time with a bit more determination.

Slowly, he turned around, and the colour drained from his face as his jaw dropped open. "Agent Todd?" he stammered.

"It's okay, Jimmy. I'm just here to say goodbye. And thank you. I've been watching you, how you've been treating me. I want you to know how much I've appreciated it."

"Autopsy is the most invasive thing we can do. Thank God we didn't have to do a full post-mortem. Dr. Mallard wouldn't have been able to handle that." Kate reached out and placed her hand on his face, and he felt something akin to a wispy feather, gently brushing across his skin. It gave him chills and warmed his heart, all at the same time.

"I know we didn't know each other very well, Jimmy. But I'll miss you too. I'm sorry I didn't make a better effort to get to know you better. Ducky is like an Uncle to me, you know. I guess that would have made us like cousins, huh?" she said, grinning at him. Jimmy smiled weakly.

"Keep doing what you're doing. You have a heart full of compassion. You know how to treat a lady when she's found herself in the unfortunate position to be on one of these tables." Jimmy looked at her, and sighed. "Death doesn't nullify a person's right to be treated with respect. And when that person is someone we knew and cared about…" Kate smiled and nodded. "I understand. Take care of yourself, Jimmy. And would you do me a favour?" Jimmy cocked his head at her curiously. "Of course, Agent Todd." Kate smiled, satisfied. "Would you take care of Ducky for me?"

"Consider it done," Jimmy said, nodding. "But you realize, I'm gonna have to be really really sneaky about it." Kate laughed, then said, "Goodbye Jimmy. Stay safe," as she slowly started to fade away.


	2. Tim McGee

**Tim McGee**

Ducky had already gone home, heeding Jimmy's suggestion with surprisingly little protest. She decided she would deal with things here, at the office, first.

She looked around the bullpen. Just one of her colleagues remained, though not the one she would have thought.

He sat at his desk, staring blankly at his computer screen. He looked incredibly sad, incredibly disappointed. And she feared that perhaps he might even be becoming disillusioned with his decision to join NCIS. She couldn't let that happen.

"Tim?" she said gently.

Timothy McGee looked up, startled out of his trance. He listened carefully, turning his head. "Tim?" she repeated.

Tim gasped as he realized he was hearing Kate's voice. "Timothy, you're losing it," he muttered to himself.

"No, Tim. You're not losing it. It's me, Kate. Really," she said, laughing softly, trying to set him at ease.

Tim blanched as he looked around and his eyes locked with Kate's apparition.

She moved over to his desk, watching him as his eyes followed her every step. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said. "Just wrapping up some loose ends before I go."

"Loose ends?" he asked, still not quite believing his own eyes.

"I know that Tony and Gibbs are okay, I mean, I was on the roof with them. But when I was killed, you were still on the ground. I didn't know if you were okay or not. I see you are, though. Nice shooting, by the way."

Tim smiled weakly. "Thanks. I got one of them, you know. I didn't know at first if I did, but I got him." Kate grinned proudly. "I know. You've turned into a crack shot, McGee," she said, winking.

She suddenly turned serious. "Tim, go over to my desk. There's something in there I want you to see."

Tim looked at her like she'd gone daft. "Kate, I can't do that. That's… well, it's your desk. I can't just go rummaging through it. I mean, do I LOOK like Tony to you?" Kate giggled at this. "No, Tim, you definitely do not look like Tony. Really, go ahead. I want you to. It's for him, too."

Tim got up cautiously, looking around to make sure nobody was seeing him. He needn't have worried - he was alone in the office.

He sat down after a great deal of hesitation, then carefully pulled open the drawer that Kate was directing him to.

"Good, now pull out my sketch book."

Tim looked at her blankly. "Kate, that's your private property. I can't go snooping in it. You'd kill me. I mean, if you weren't already dead, you'd kill me." Kate shook her head. "Tim, you've got to start learning to take a few risks now and then. Anyway, I'd only kill you if you were doing it without my permission. And you never would have done that anyway, I know that."

Tim reached in, and pulled out the book in question.

"Now turn to page 17, and 18."

Tim glanced at her, curiously, then opened the book. He gasped as he looked at the first page.

There were two sketches, one on each of the pages she'd pointed him to. The first was of him, sitting at his desk, looking up. His expression was bright, and his mouth held a broad smile that reached all the way to his eyes, crinkling them in the corners. He looked completely and utterly happy. "When did you do that?" he asked, awe-struck.

"Last month. You and Tony were joking around in the office between cases. It sounded so good to hear you laugh that way, like you felt like you finally belonged here. You do, you know. You're one of us now. It's not exactly blood in, blood out. But you earned your place here, you paid your dues."

"Tell Tony that," Tim snorted, rolling his eyes. Kate laughed. "Look at the other sketch," she encouraged him. Tim looked down, turned the page, and gasped again. "Oh, Kate," he breathed, nearly speechless. "I don't know what to say."

The second sketch was one of him and Abby, sitting side-by-side in a restaurant booth. Tim's arm was wrapped around Abby's shoulders, and they both held a look of unadulterated delight and contentment in their warm smiles. Abby's head was tilted sideways, towards Tim, and his cheek rested against her hair, as they posed, as if for a snapshot of happier times.

"When was this?" he asked. "Come on, you don't remember?" she said, teasingly. Tim looked down again at the page. His eyes lit up with remembrance, suddenly. "That little pub we went to, to celebrate my birthday. You guys blew me away with that one. I didn't even think anyone knew or even cared when it was." Kate shrugged, winking. "Abby knew. And we all cared, trust me. But it was Tony's idea." Tim glanced up, his face reflecting shock. "You're kidding," he said. Kate grinned. "Nope. He said," she laughed, lowering her voice to a mock-masculine tone, "Well, I guess Probie's here to stay. Might as well give him a proper welcome." Tim laughed out loud. "That sly bastard," he said, shaking his head.

Kate grew serious. "Tim, take care of Abby?" Tim looked up at her. "Of course I will, you know you don't even have to ask that, Kate." Kate frowned slightly. "Yeah, I know. And I know you've been spending a lot of time together since I died. But it's just that… you guys have been wasting so damn much time. Life is just too short, Tim. You have to take your happiness where you find it and hold on to it with everything you have. It's too fleeting. You make Abby happy. And I know she makes you happy, too. If I wasn't already dead, she'd kill me for telling you this, but she loves you, Tim." He looked at her, his eyebrows halfway up his forehead. "She told you that?" Kate smiled an enigmatic smile. "Nope. Ghosts know these things." Tim nodded, still shocked. "So, then… you, uh… you know that I…" he stammered. "You love her too? Of course I do. Even if I wasn't a ghost I'd be able to see that. And I did, too." Tim paled slightly. "I see," he said, sounding weak all of a sudden.

Kate cleared her throat. "Oh, and do you think that maybe, you could, well…" she trailed off, sounding unsure of her request. "Well, could you look after Tony and Gibbs too? They're so angry right now. I don't want them to get all stupid and reckless. Can you maybe keep them reeled in or something?" Tim gave her a blank look. "Me. Keep Tony and Gibbs reeled in." His voice was dripping with skepticism. "Now I KNOW you're joking. They'd crush me like a bug, Kate. I'd be joining you on the other side within the week." Kate shook her head. "They respect you more than you think. They'll listen to you, you just have to be subtle about it, that's all. Trust me, Tim. You can do this. You have to stop doubting your own abilities. I mean, it's been over a year now. Do you really thing you'd still be here if you didn't have what it takes to be a good agent?"

She paused, then changed the subject suddenly. "I want you to take those sketches, and keep them, and take the ones I drew of the others and give them to them too. They're my gift to you. Everyone is in there. Even Palmer," she said, whispering secretively.

"Reeeeeaaaaaaaally," Tim droned, a mischievous eyebrow slowly sneaking up his forehead. Kate would have blushed if not for the fact that she was a ghost, and as such had no blood supply. "He's a good kid. And Ducky likes him. He does good work here. And do not beat him up again, Tim." Tim scowled. "Kate, I didn't lay a finger on him. Did Abby tell you otherwise?" Kate waggled her eyebrows. "Some secrets do go to the grave, McGee."

She started to fade away, as she said to him, "Don't give up your dream of being here, Tim. This is your destiny, never forget that. I'll always be with you, as long as you remember me."

Tim blinked, and shook his head, as Kate disappeared.


	3. Tony DiNozzo

**Tony DiNozzo**

She had disappeared from Tim's view, but she hadn't quite vanished from the office yet.

She watched him for a few more moments, as he sighed, sounding more at peace with things suddenly. He clicked his mouse a few times, shutting down his computer, then arose and walked out.

She looked at the clock. Yup. Any time now.

Right on time, Tony DiNozzo strolled in to the office. He went straight to his desk, then sat down. He paused a moment, looking towards Kate's desk. He looked so sad, so haunted.

Tim had needed her advice to keep him from burning a u-turn on the road, turning around and giving up on his dreams.

Tony just needed her to keep him from falling off the road into the ditch.

She approached him from behind, then brought her face close to his brushing his cheek softly with her lips. Tony twitched, brushing at his face absently, unaware of what had just happened, and oblivious to his surroundings anyway. She looked at him, her hazel eyes sad. "Tony," she whispered to him softly.

Tony stopped and held his breath. "No, it's nothing. I'm hearing things."

"No, you're not, Tony. Tim thought the same thing, and he was wrong too."

Tony turned his head and watched in disbelief, as Kate's apparition suddenly materialized before his eyes.

"Kate," he breathed, not sure if he could trust his own senses or not.

She smiled warmly. "Hey, DiNozzo. I miss you already, you know." She watched as Tony's face crumpled, and his hands flew upwards. He covered his eyes, shutting them tightly. He opened them again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm real, Tony. You can trust me on that. And my death is not your fault. You can trust me on that too. It wasn't you, it wasn't Gibbs. It was that bastard, Ari. He is solely responsible for this. You couldn't have known and you couldn't have stopped this."

She stepped forward, touching his face, feeling, as best she could, the wetness from the hot tears.

He flinched, then relaxed. This was Kate, she was real. Sort've. He wasn't seeing things.

"Kate, all I feel is anger. I don't think I'll ever be happy again. It's eating me up, from the inside, out. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I can't lose someone else I care about. I'm not strong enough."

"Tony," Kate said softly, "you ARE strong enough. Gibbs needs you to be on your game, Tim needs you to keep educating him. Abby needs you to be the same Tony you've always been."

Tony sighed. "Abs doesn't need me, she's got McGee."

"Bull," Kate said, bluntly. "She does need you. So does Tim, and Gibbs, and Ducky. Even Palmer needs guidance and support." She paused, watching him carefully.

"You all need each other, Tony. You all have strength to give. It will sustain all of you through this. Don't you see, Tony? It's a circle that goes round and round and never ends. Together, you can all get each other through this."

"I don't know if I can ever get your blood off my face, Katie." Tony sounded so heartbroken that hearing him call her that didn't even faze her. "You can, and you will. This bullet was not meant for you. It was mine to take, and mine alone. It was calculated and cold. It was precise. It was no accident, this is how it was meant to play out. I don't like it either. And I want to be here, standing beside Ducky when you and Gibbs and Tim put that son of a bitch on a steel autopsy table."

"I loved you, Kate." Tony sounded utterly lost.

Kate smiled at him tenderly. "I know. It wasn't one-sided. Small comfort now, I know."

Tony sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his hair, already askew. "How long?" Kate shrugged. "I don't know, exactly. Probably not that long before you had pneumonic plague."

Tony paused, clearing his throat, thinking. "So, when you lied to me about being infected, so you could stay with me, and you made me think that you really did care about me, you weren't just…?"

"Whistlin' Dixie? Nope."

"But before that, with that whole wet t-shirt picture thing, and all that other crap I did, and you said you hated me?"

"No, I wasn't whistlin' Dixie then either. I really did hate you. You drove me nuts. You made me want to suck Tim into a plot to wreak havoc on your every waking moment. God knows he deserved the revenge, too."

Tony laughed, for the first time in days. "I'm a jackass, aren't I, Kate."

Kate giggled. "World Class, Grade A, Reigning Champion jackass."

She turned serious. "Tony, I need you to be on your game, not just Gibbs. It's going to take all three of my guys to catch Ari. I need you to stay on track. If you feel yourself wandering, and Tim tries to reel you in, go easy on him, and just listen to him, okay? He didn't see me die, so he's better prepared to be reasonable about things. Trust him. He's stronger than any of us ever imagined, including himself. But most of all, trust yourself. You're a hell of a lot stronger than you think, too."

She felt her time with him running out, so she said one final thing to him before she vanished from before his eyes. "Goodbye, Tony… someday, you will remember me and smile again."


	4. Abby Sciuto

**Abby Sciuto**

Kate found herself suddenly unable to leave the office.

She had no idea why that was, but shrugged it off as one of those things that she was just going to have to have patience with, until the reasoning behind it was revealed.

Sure enough, after Tony had left, his face still looking terribly sad, but now oddly peaceful, the elevator doors opened again, and Abigail Sciuto strolled in.

Her normally perky pigtails were gone. Her hair was brushed smooth, and it was tied at the nape of her neck with a plain black hair tie. She stopped in the bullpen, pausing at Tim's desk, but looking over towards the place that Kate would no longer be haunting.

At least, not as a mortal.

Her green eyes pooled with tears, and she angrily fought them off, sniffing defiantly. She turned and circled around Tim's desk, then sat in his chair. She reached into one of his desk drawers, and pulled out one of his ties, forgotten there one day when he'd had occasion to remove it, and he'd never gotten around to putting it back on. She brought it to her face, and seemed to find comfort in the lingering scent of the light, masculine cologne that he usually wore.

She looked absolutely forlorn, even for a Goth.

Kate walked up to the desk, then leaned across it. She waved her hand across Abby's face, snapping her fingers a couple of times.

Abby looked up suddenly, frowning. Kate smiled. "Hey Abby," she said suddenly.

Abby's face lit up. "Kate?" she asked hopefully, looking around.

Her eyes fell on one spot, as the ghost of her best friend began to take shape in front of her.

Abby's hands flew to her mouth, sending the tie whipping around her neck from the force of her motions.

"Kate! I thought I'd never see you again!" Abby was ecstatic.

"Hey, Abby… I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my best friend, now could I? Kate winked at her.

"Can you sit?" Abby asked suddenly. Kate frowned. "I have no idea. I haven't tried it yet. Why?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Why? Because we need to have one last girly gabfest, that's why! I can't do it if you're standing." Kate looked around. She turned suddenly. "What about Tony's chair?" Abby frowned. "Nah. He'd know it was moved and wonder who did it. Hey!" she suddenly said. "You're a ghost, right? Can you pass through some objects, and not others? I mean, can you decide arbitrarily on stuff like that?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Why…?" she asked cautiously.

Abby grinned, patting the top of Tim's desk. You can sit right here! If you can make the desktop solid, but pass through all his stuff, you can plant your booty right here and we can visit that way."

"I don't know, Abby. Wrapping my legs around Tim's computer… that's just, I don't know…" she said, skeptically. "Hinky!" Abby finished for her. "Trust me, McGee doesn't mind hinky any more. And that's too much information, I know. Forgive me Kate. Too much caffeine."

Kate shrugged her shoulders, and giggled. "Okay, what the hell, then." She hopped up, staring in wonder as the corner of his keyboard passed through her ankle and poked out from the top.

"So… how have you really been, Abby?" Kate asked. Might as well cut to the chase.

Abby sighed sadly. "Sucky. Everyone's been so… every negative emotion you can think of. And I plead guilty to feeling that way, too." Kate nodded. "I know you've been spending a lot of time with Tim. That's good. I mean, considering…" she trailed off, all but saying, "Oops…"

"Considering what, Kate?" Abby asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, you've been close in the past. It seems only logical that you'd turn to each other now." Abby nodded, satisfied, for the moment at least, with Kate's answer.

"Anyway, I really came to say goodbye. And to ask you a favour." Abby looked at her, a sad look on her face. "What's that, Kate?"

"Could you look after our guys for me? I mean, Tim's covered, that's a given. But Gibbs and Tony are another kettle of fish. And Ducky is so sad that Palmer sent him home and he didn't even argue about it. He just thanked him and left."

Abby nodded, saying nothing, for the moment.

Kate continued, "Only you and I know how strong a woman can really be if she needs to. Tony and Gibbs need you to be there for them. You don't have to do anything special, nothing out of character. Just be Abby. They'll love you for it, and you'll get them through this."

"But, how do _I_ get through this, Kate?" Abby asked, her voice starting to quiver ever so slightly.

"Take the strength they have for you, and use it to keep yourself strong for them. It's a win-win situation, Abs. And there's more to Tim than you probably think. You can figure the rest out yourself. I know how you really feel about him. Quit wasting time, already. It's not like we've got a gazillion years kicking around. I'm proof positive of that."

Abby sighed, her mouth twisting in a contemplative expression. "I think I get it."

"Good," Kate said, satisfied. "Now, Gibbs will be tough, he keeps everything bottled up. Tony… well. Let's just say that Tony feels the same for me that you do for Tim." Abby raised an eyebrow. Kate continued, "Tony's taking this really hard, Abs. He needs a friend that he can just be himself with, without feeling like he has to put up some kind of misguided macho front. That's you."

"I miss you so much, Kate. I love you like a sister." Her green eyes were threatening to tear up again. Kate leaned forward and touched Abby's face. "I know. I'm gonna miss our girl talks. And our weekends at the spa. I'm gonna miss seeing Tony drool over those weekends at the spa, too," she giggled. Abby smiled, and laughed softly, in spite of herself.

"We're all gonna be okay, aren't we Kate?" Abby asked, starting to play with the tie that had wrapped itself around her neck.

"You're all gonna be just fine," Kate answered, with finality. "Just stick together. One missing piece doesn't make the puzzle fall apart, because the pieces interlock, and they support each other. That's you guys."

Abby seemed to sense something. "You have to go now, don't you?" she asked, sadly. Kate nodded. "Goodbye, Abby. Take care of our guys, and they'll take care of you. I'll always miss you…" she said, as she started to fade away.

Abby brushed away an errant tear that had suddenly appeared. For a girl that didn't cry, she was making an awfully regular habit of it these past few days. She picked up the phone, and dialled McGee's cell number.

"Hey, you. I'll be home in a little while. I was just saying goodbye to a friend."


	5. Ducky Mallard

**Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard**

Kate sighed. This was going easier than she'd thought.

But she was spending more time in the bullpen dead than she ever had alive.

It somehow figured that this place would be a big part of her after life.

She walked over to Gibbs' desk. Remembering her ability to sit, she settled herself gently in his chair, gently running her fingers along the edge of the desk. She looked over when she heard the elevator open again.

She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Ducky walk in. Perhaps he'd forgotten something in the morgue, she wondered.

He, like the others before him, stopped, almost involuntarily, and gazed sadly at her empty desk. He sighed heavily, his heart obviously burdened with loss.

Kate smiled at him. He was everyone's favourite old Uncle. She hated that, like Jimmy Palmer, Ducky had had his last memory of her corrupted by an assassin's bullet.

"Oh, Caitlin," she heard him whisper, softly. "I hope you're somewhere watching, when that bastard is finally on my table." Kate got up, and walked over to him.

"Me too, Ducky." The older man froze, and held his breath. Kate moved in front of him, and made herself materialize.

Ducky gasped, and said, breathlessly, "Oh… my. Caitlin, dear Caitlin. I thought that I would never see you again as you were meant to be seen." The older man sagged against the desk, perching on the edge for support.

"I'm just here to say goodbye, Ducky. I miss you all so much. And you bet your ass I'm gonna be right there beside you, when Tony and Gibbs and Tim put that dirty son of a bitch on your table. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"All three of them, Caitlin? That's overkill, isn't it, my dear? Well, not that the bastard doesn't deserve to get it with both barrels. And not that all three of them don't deserve to avenge you. They all loved you, in some way. As did I."

Kate nodded. "I know. Gibbs loved me as a daughter. So did you. Tim and Abby both loved me as a sister. And Tony just loved me. Jimmy, I'm not so sure about."

Ducky nodded thoughtfully. "Mr. Palmer loved you as a much older cousin that he really didn't know as well as he should have. Odd, I know, to love someone you barely know like that. But you had that effect on those of us who were so blessed to know you, Caitlin."

"They're all going to need your wisdom, Ducky. They'll listen to you. You've seen more and done more in one lifetime than most people could ever dream of. And your lifetime isn't even finished yet." She smiled warmly.

Ducky smiled, his eyes beginning to brim with tears.

Kate blinked back tears of her own. She didn't know that ghosts could cry, until now.

"Do me one last favour, Ducky?"

Ducky looked up, meeting her steady gaze with resolve to do whatever it was that Caitlin asked of him.

"Of course, Caitlin. Name it, and it's yours, my dear girl."

Kate smiled at him, her voice breaking and tears streaming down her face.

"Tell me a story, before I go?"


	6. Jethro Gibbs

**Jethro Gibbs**

One to go. Ducky had given her the greatest gift - the sound of his voice, telling her one of the stories that he so loved to tell. She would carry the sound of his distinguished English brogue now in her heart, no matter where she would end up.

This last one would be the hardest. But she hoped that Gibbs would come to her. Everyone else had. It seemed fitting somehow, that she should be able to say goodbye to them all in the one place that had united them as a family.

She sat quietly at Gibbs' desk, listening to the hum of idling computers, and other white noise that most people forget to notice after a time.

Sure enough, before long, the elevator doors opened one last time.

Gibbs entered, the fire in his eyes now replaced with a burning desire to get something done.

She just managed to get out of the chair before he plunked himself down into it. Almost angrily, he hit the switch on his computer and waited for it to boot up.

"Intensity has its place, Gibbs," she said. Gibbs looked around.

"Who's there?" he asked, impatiently.

"It's me, Kate." Gibbs frowned, and opened his desk drawer, pulling out his service weapon.

"Put that down, Gibbs. You're gonna shoot out someone's computer. Jeez, you gotta cut down on the caffeine."

She stood right in front of him and made herself appear. Gibbs stared at her in disbelief. He looked down at his trash can, mentally counting the empties. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Kate raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and cocked her head.

When he opened his unbelieving blue eyes, she was still there.

"Damnit, Kate," he muttered, sounding tired, suddenly.

"I know you're burning for revenge right now, Gibbs, but you have to promise me something."

"Why am I seeing you?" he asked. Kate smiled, finally she was getting through to him. "Because I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. And I had to be sure you were all okay. You've got a long road ahead of you, and you have to be ready for all the bumps in the road."

Gibbs sighed. "Alright. I'm listening." Kate smiled. "Good. Because I really didn't want to have to take drastic measures on you." Gibbs gave her a skeptical half smile. "And what drastic measures would those be, Katie?"

Kate cleared her throat. "Well, I hadn't really figured that out yet. You're the only one who's been this stubborn, Gibbs," she finally admitted.

"Okay, so what is it you need me to promise you, Agent Todd?"

Kate nodded. Finally, he was being reasonable. That went a lot quicker than she thought it would.

"You have to promise me that you will remain focussed. Keep your priorities straight and your intentions true, and this will all work out. But if you need to be, Tim is under strict orders to reel you in. Tony will probably do it to. Try to leave their anatomy intact if they're forced to do that, because they'll only have your best interests at heart. Look, Gibbs, the bottom line is, you need the guys if you're gonna find Ari. They need you to be the leader you've always been. It's gonna take all three of you to do this."

Gibbs looked very unhappy, but not because she'd just essentially given her superior a direct order.

"I don't know if I could lead a cocker spaniel, Kate. This is all just so…" Kate smiled. "FUBAR'd?" Gibbs allowed himself a small smile. "Yeah, something like that."

He became quiet, studying something across the big main office.

"It should have been me, Katie. You were protecting me for a reason. I messed up. You died on my watch and I don't think I can forgive myself for that."

"Gibbs," she said softly. "It should NOT have been you. That bullet was fired with precision and purpose. It wasn't meant for you. It was meant for me, because Ari knows that he can chip away at you by chipping away at your team. He's playing with you, Gibbs. Don't let him. The casualties end with me."

"You're damned right they do, Kate." Gibbs was angry again. "Good. Now focus that anger into something productive. Use it to keep Tony on track so that he can continue to be the best you've got and will probably ever have. Use it to teach Tim more of the lessons that are turning him into a damned good agent worthy of his spot on your team. Use it to solve other cases. And when the time comes, when the moment has arrived, then and only then do you take out Ari. You have to tread carefully, Gibbs. Bide your time and choose your battles. He cannot win this if my guys pull together, against him."

Gibbs chuckled softly. "Your guys. That's how you think of us?" He sounded amused for the first time since it happened.

"Yeah," Kate said, lightly. "I do. Daughter, sister, whatever. I loved you all in some way. And I miss you all too. I'm here because I needed to say goodbye, and make sure you'd all be okay."

"So, McGee and Tony will keep me on track, provided I don't have a bad reaction and disembowel them right here in the bullpen." He grinned like a mischievous boy. "So then, what about Abby and Ducky?" Kate shrugged. "Ducky is Ducky. He's always been chock full of wisdom. Listen to him, Gibbs. Even for someone as old as he is, he's wise beyond his years. Even Jimmy has a sort of wisdom born of his innocence."

She took a breath. "Abby is strong. She doesn't think so now. She thinks her strength comes from Tim, but she's only partially right. It comes from all of you, and from within herself as well. She will be a rock for every single one of you. You are all stronger than you think, and you will all get each other through this. You just have to hang in there until the storm passes."

"How will I ever stop feeling like I'm responsible, Kate?"

Kate sighed sadly, shaking her head. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and said, "I don't have an answer for that, Gibbs. I wish I did. Maybe in time you'll find peace. I hope you do."

Gibbs closed his eyes, shutting back tears, and his voice was unnaturally thick as he said, "I hope so too, Katie."

When he opened his eyes again, she was gone.


	7. Epilogue Ziva David

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I had a request from a reviewer who dug this story out and dusted it off, to "conclude" it. I thought about it and realized that with the progress that Ziva has made in her acceptance to the team, I now knew exactly how to do that. Keeter, I hope this satisfies your desire to have this story receive closure.

**Epilogue - Ziva**

Ziva sat at her desk, only a few months before, occupied by another.

The squad room was dimly lit, the rest of the team having already left for the day. But Ziva had reports to finish, and she wanted them to be perfect. Her acceptance to this team at such an early stage was still precarious, to say the least. It was new, and delicate – not yet fully formed, but still somehow tangible, with promise, like an unborn baby.

She sighed, thinking. So, it seemed, Abby was finally beginning to warm up to her. It sure seemed like that when she'd thrown herself into Ziva's arms at least, upon her and Tony's rescue from the locked shipping container.

She settled down to work, wanting to finish before it got too late. She was deeply engrossed in her task when she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a throat clearing.

Ziva looked up, startled, and then the colour promptly drained from her face.

"Kate," she whispered, almost breathlessly, recognizing the woman that her half-brother had murdered with the cold blooded precision of an assassin.

The ghostly apparition before her merely nodded and smiled, hazel eyes barely visible. The spirit stood a moment, cocking her head, and seemed to concentrate deeply on something unknown. Suddenly, before Ziva's eyes, she became more solid and tangible.

"There," Kate said. "It took awhile to figure out how to do that. I mean, I was able to make myself somewhat solid to sit on McGee's desk when I visited Abby, and then to sit in Gibbs' chair…"

Ziva stared, not shocked at being in the company of a ghost, so much as the matter-of-factness that this apparition seemed to present herself with.

"I'm Kate," she said, reaching out her hand. Ziva stared at it as if it were pure flame. "It's okay Ziva," Kate said, reassuringly. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to thank you."

"Thank… me?" Ziva asked, utterly confused. She glanced around, her ebony hair swaying wildly as she searched the squad room for some other living being. Much to her chagrin, she found herself to be quite alone with this random spirit.

"Yes, Ziva. Thank _you_. I mean, there's the obvious… the others still don't know, but I was there when you shot Ari. You avenged me, Ziva. I should be able to rest in peace now, but I wanted to stay a while longer, wait until you'd been accepted by my guys and my best girlfriend."

"Well, the guys weren't so difficult. Abby, on the other hand… was stubborn as a mole."

"Mule, Ziva. Stubborn as a mule," Kate smiled, the sparkle in her hazel eyes finally visible. Ziva blushed.

"I wanted to make sure that all of you were okay. ALL of you, Ziva. You included."

Ziva cocked her head curiously. "Me too, Kate?"

Kate nodded, smiling warmly. "Yes, Ziva. You too. You came here a month after I died. You got a cool reception, to say the least."

"Yes… well, they saw me as trying to replace you. I know I could never do that."

"Abby saw you as trying to replace me. Tim saw you as a newbie, and he respected you for that. He offered you far more respect and acceptance than Tony and I afforded him when he first arrived, I'm ashamed to say," Kate said sadly. "I only hope I managed to make that up to him before I died."

"Timothy has been very helpful. I'll always be grateful for his friendship, he didn't seem to question my presence, he didn't seem to resent me," Ziva said, thoughtfully. "He offered acceptance when I felt so… unwanted. And he helped me in so many practical ways, as well." Ziva smiled at some of her earlier memories of her acquaintance with Tim McGee. "He made me believe that America really could feel like home, even when my heart still longed for Israel."

Kate nodded, smiling warmly. "That sounds like Tim, alright. Now, on the other hand, Tony was a bit more standoffish, I noticed. But to be fair, he was still hurting. Still trying to wash my blood off his face. He was understandably cool," Kate said.

"Yes," Ziva agreed, nodding. "Tony was a bit more… how do you say… grudging?"

Kate nodded. "That works. Tony finally came around, didn't he? I noticed that you like to provoke him sometimes. I never had the patience to deal with him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I liked him and all that, but… I guess we were just too different. You and he are very much alike."

Ziva grimaced playfully. "Oh, shoot me now Caitlin," she giggled. "Me, like _Tony_?"

Kate winked at her. "Yes, you like Tony. You keep him on his toes. He never knows what to expect when you're in the room. That's important, to avoid complacency. He got complacent with me. He ragged on me and I always reacted with the same mean spirited impatience. He never knows how you will react. It's good for him."

Kate paused a moment, as a sadness seemed to pass over her ghostly eyes. "Ducky was more accepting. You saw him as a patriarch of sorts, and you immediately respected him." Kate smiled in approval at this. Ziva smiled bashfully.

"Ducky makes it hard for a lady to not like him, and anyway, he demands respect, simply by virtue of his age and experience. But you are correct. He is our patriarch. I believe, that Gibbs holds our team together. Ducky holds Gibbs together." Kate nodded at this in agreement.

"And then, without thought or question or hesitation, you extended friendship and respect to Jimmy. He doesn't get nearly enough of that. I think he sometimes feels like the bottom of the food chain around here, like nobody really cares about him or how he feels. I wish I'd had more of a chance to tell him that somebody does care about him and what he does around here."

Ziva sighed. "Jimmy is a very sweet man. He makes me think of what Ducky must have been like in his younger days," she laughed softly.

Kate laughed gently at this as well. She took on another thoughtful look, and said softly, "Nobody realizes how intelligent and thoughtful Jimmy can be. He emulates Ducky, not just because Ducky influences him in that student-mentor relationship they have, but because he was already very much like Ducky, before he ever darkened our doorstep at NCIS."

Ziva grinned. "Yes, and he plays a mean Beethoven," she winked. Kate smiled.

"He's not bad with the jazzy tunes, either," Kate laughed, then said, "And I've also noticed, he's got a pretty damned good set of pipes, too."

Ziva blushed furiously and stuttered. Kate laughed out loud, and quickly elaborated for Ziva, "He can sing, Ziva. That means he can sing."

"OH! Yes, of course. Yes, he has the voice of an angel." Ziva cleared her throat delicately.

"Now Abby, she was the most stubborn of all, wasn't she?" Kate sighed softly. "I wanted to slap her into next week, if I could have. She took far too long to accept you."

Ziva nodded. "Yes, perhaps. But she did finally accept me, Kate. Abby would do anything for me now, I know that. And I would do anything for her. I forgot how good it felt to have a friend who felt like a sister. That's Abby."

Kate sighed in agreement. "Uh huh. Abby sometimes takes a while to accept new people, but once she does, her loyalty and love for you is fierce. She's like a mama bear sometimes," Kate winked.

"Yes, I know that now. A rabid mama bear with pms and a hangover. Do not cross Abby when she's in protective mode." Ziva laughed softly. "The guys are wonderful, Kate, I love them all to death. But sometimes a girl just needs another girl to confide in."

Kate shrugged. "I know the feeling. It's surprising how little estrogen it can take sometimes to balance out the overload of testosterone." She winked at the laughing eyes of her replacement.

"I like how you and Gibbs have developed a trusting relationship. I don't think you've realized this, but there was a reason that Gibbs trusted you without question." Kate smiled enigmatically. Ziva cocked her head, not understanding.

"I'm sorry, Kate… I don't quite follow you?" Ziva said, confused.

Kate took a moment, before answering. Even a ghost sometimes had to give thought to their words, and never speak in haste.

"I saw the good in you Ziva, even when you defended your brother so vehemently. I knew you would do the right thing, no matter how horribly difficult it would be for you. I'm so sorry that Ari betrayed your trust like that."

Ziva's dark eyes grew sad, misting over slightly at the memories.

"I've never spoken of this to anyone until now," she said to the ghost, her sultry voice barely a whisper.

Kate moved forward and rested her hand as best she could on Ziva's shoulder.

"I know," she said soothingly. "I got the message to Gibbs that you could be trusted. Anyway, that gut of his told him already, I think. I just verified it for him."

"Oh, Gibbs… I still don't know what made me shoot my own brother, why I would do that for this man I barely knew. Kate, you have to know that Ari wasn't always the man he became. There was good in him… once. I could never have loved him as I did otherwise."

Kate nodded. "I trust you, so I believe you, even if he never showed any of that to me personally. By that time he had already irreversibly become what he would ultimately die as. A cold murderer."

Ziva nodded, choking back tears. "You forgive me for betraying my own blood like that? Most people would find it unforgivable. Blood is thicker than water, so they say."

"These people, my people, they've become your people now, Ziva, your family. They may not be blood family, but they're family. I mean, there are the most annoying brothers ever, Tim and Tony, but they will stop at nothing to protect you, just as they know you'd do the same for them. They respect you and adore you as good big brothers would. Then there's Gibbs, our father figure. He doesn't always take the high road to justice but he always arrives where he's going. Ducky, our grandpa, he always has wisdom for us, when we don't want it but need it, and when we don't need it but want it. Abby, our sister. Well… not Tim's sister, but I think you know that. That's just hinky… But then, there's Jimmy… I'm not comparing Jimmy to any blood relative as far as you're concerned, Ziva. That's just hinky too." Kate winked, prompting Ziva to blush furiously. "Suffice it to say, Jimmy is very special to you, I know that. I think you do too," she smiled softly. "Maybe, someday…?" Kate gently hinted.

Ziva smiled bashfully again. "Yes, perhaps someday. We never know what may happen, do we? Kate, I am so sorry for what Ari did to you," she suddenly said, her voice becoming small.

"Ziva, what's done is done. Nobody can change what Ari did. And you made sure he could never do it again to someone else. Our team has found a new beginning with you. I'm proud of you, and I'm relieved. They needed a strong woman to pick up where I left off. They have that in you. Stay strong, Ziva. Never forget my legacy, and never stop continuing it…" Kate said to Ziva, the expressions on both their faces morphing from sadness to contented relief.

Kate's apparition faded away, leaving Ziva alone in the squad room, her sultry voice whispering softly and simply after the vanishing spirit, "Shalom, Kate."


End file.
